


Foie gras

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Futuri distopici [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un mondo in cui sono le anatre a nutrirsi degli uomini.





	Foie gras

Foie gras

 

C’era una fila di box di legno, in ognuno di essi c’era un essere umano, maschio o femmina, tremanti. Avevano i capelli rasati, gli occhi sgranati in preda al terrore.

Vix si dimenò, cercando di liberarsi i polsi e le caviglie dagli anelli di metallo, strusciando con il corpo ignudo contro le pareti di legno della sua gabbia.

Mugolò, aveva un tubo conficcato in bocca, tenuto fermo da dei legacci. Gli anelli gli avevano segato la pelle abbronzata, da cui gocciolava del sangue, il sudore gl’impernava la pelle abbronzata.

Dal tubo iniziò a scendere un denso liquido, Vix cercò inutilmente di tossire, mentre la sostanza lo invadeva dolorosamente, lo sentì graffiargli la gola e si sentì soffocare. Respirò rumorosamente dalle narici, sentì delle fitte allo stomaco e strinse gli occhi, tentò di mugolare sofferente.

La gigantesca anatra guardava la registrazione di Vix sullo schermo di un computer e ghignò, leccandosi le il becco.

“La ‘preparazione’ dei nuovi arrivi è appena iniziata” sussurrò. Si passò la mano tra i capelli mori. “State pronti a diventare un _foie gras_ ”.

 

******

 

Vix si ritrovò a inghiottire ancora e ancora la sostanza, il suo addome rigonfio andava a sbattere contro le pareti di legno. Era sporco di sudore, vomito, feci e lacrime. Non riusciva a chiudere le gambe, il suo corpo era diventato grasso e leggermente molliccio, i capelli gli ricadevano scompigliati sulla testa. Il tubo gli aveva fatto sanguinare la bocca, una parte dell’alimento gli colava sul corpo, impregnando l’accenno di barba e i peli del petto. Avvertiva delle fitte all’addome e vedeva sfocato.

Anatra appoggiò la mano sopra lo schermo del computer e si deterse il becco con la saliva.

< Il suo fegato ormai è quasi al limite, è pronto > pensò. Spense lo schermo del computer, raggiunse la prigione di legno e fece scattare i cardini, spense il macchinario collegato al muro. Recuperò un tubo e aprì l’acqua, Vix ricadde pesantemente a faccia in su, mentre il suo corpo rigonfio veniva colpito dallo schizzo gelido. Cercò di parlare, ma riuscì a fare solo gorgoglii rochi e confusi, dimenando le braccia rigonfie.

Anatra finì di pulirlo, chiuse l’acqua, lo afferrò per le braccia e lo trascinò via, spiccando il volo. Piume candide si staccarono e volarono tutt’intorno.

Vix perse i sensi, non riusciva a tenere la bocca chiusa, la saliva gli scivolava dalle labbra sporte e ricoperte di croste.

Venne condotto in una stanza con altri esseri umani, rigonfi, stesi incoscienti sul pavimento.

L’anatra atterrò tra loro e li smosse con le zampe palmate, dimenando la coda.

“Possiamo iniziare a prepararli. Ne verrà fuori un lauto banchetto” sussurrò.

< Anche se una volta uccisi, prima di lavarli di nuovo, potrei divertirmi con loro. Alcuni di loro non sono ancora così brutti e deformi. Tipo questo > pensò, calciando Vix in modo che ricadde a faccia in su. Il suo addome rigonfiò gli fece sollevare le gambe, in modo che i suoi glutei fossero sporti.

 


End file.
